The Webs We Weave
by Jenifire
Summary: I'm not good a summeries so you'll have to read to find ou.
1. Chapter 1

The Webs We Weave

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own the story line of this story and the characters I make up.

Summery: Dawn Summers was just another seventh grader at Hemery Middle School. That was until Faith moved there from Boston. They became instant friends. And then even more then friends. But when Dawn's parents found out about Dawn and Faith there was a huge argument between Hank and Joyce. Hank and Joyce had never met Faith so he didn't think they should judge her based on her school record. But Joyce didn't see things like that. She didn't even think they should be in a relationship. So Hank and Joyce divorced. Joyce told Dawn that Hank left because he didn't want to see Dawn happy. So Dawn willingly left for Sunny Dale with her mom and sister Buffy. (Buffy doesn't find out the real reason that her parents split or moved.) When Faith came to town Dawn had been at her father's house for the summer. She only heard stories of the infamous Faith, but she never put two and two together.

A/N: It's now season seven when they fight the first. Buffy is twenty. Willow, and Xander are also twenty. Dawn is sixteen. Faith is eighteen. There will be Buffy/Spike, Willow/Kennedy, Xander/Anya, Dawn/Faith, Angel/Cordelia, Gunn/Fred, and Wesley/Anne. On the Fang Gang time it's a month after Connor was born and he's still a baby. I didn't like the fact that Connor had been kidnapped.

A/N: _Italics are meant for flashbacks or dreams. _

Chapter One

_Dawn found the brunette sitting on her porch swing in front of her house. Faith had always sat on the porch swing until about four when her father was so drunk he would pass out and he wouldn't harm Faith. Dawn had almost cried when Faith had told her what went on behind closed doors. Dawn mentally shook the thoughts from her head and took a seat next to the brunette and leaned her head on her shoulder._

"_I have to tell you something," Dawn told the brunette._

"_What's up?" _

"_My parents are getting divorced," Dawn said numbly, "I don't know what I'm going to do."_

"_It'll be alright. I'm…"_

"_It's not going to be alright Faith. It's not," Dawn cut her off._

_Faith turned Dawn so she was facing her. This made it all the more hard for Dawn._

"_I'll be there for you," Faith tried to soothe her girlfriend._

"_But you won't," Dawn cried._

"_What do you mean?" Faith asked in a small voice._

_It was the first time Dawn had ever heard Faith use anything but a tough voice and it tore her up inside._

"_My mom is moving us away," Dawn, said flatly, "She said that we couldn't have any contact with anyone from here. That means you too."_

_Pain and confusion showed on Faith's face. Dawn had never been able to read Faith so easily but right now it was all plain to see. It was just like reading a book._

"I'm sorry Faith," Dawn said but she was already awake.

When she opened her eyes she found Rona sitting at the edge of her bed staring at her. Concern shown in her eyes.

"Are you all right Dawn?" Rona asked.

"I'm fine," Dawn replied half heartily.

"I know we haven't know each other that long, but if you ever need to talk. I'm here," Rona told Dawn.

Dawn nodded. She was glad that at least someone was there for her. She had felt like everyone was so busy with the first they had forgotten about Dawn.

"Some of us are going to the grocery store with Andrew and Anya, wanna come with?" Rona asked.

"Sure," Dawn replied, "Oh does anyone know when Willow is coming home?"

"Yeah she phoned just a bit ago. She should be home tonight."

Dawn quickly got out of bed. Rona left the room so Dawn could change. Dawn changed into jeans and a tank top. She put on a bit of make up and brushed out her bed hair. Then she grabbed her jean jacket and headed downstairs. She went with the others to the grocery store. They came back a couple hours later. It took an hour to put all the groceries. By the time they were done and had done a little research it was nighttime. Just as Buffy left to go patrol the phone rang. Dawn was the first to grab it.

"Hello," Dawn said into the phone.

"Dawnie its Willow. Is Buffy home?" Willow asked.

"She just left for patrol. Why?" Dawn asked.

Willow told her about the girl that was stabbed and thrown out of a truck and how she thought she was a potential.

"I'll tell Buffy to call ya at the hospital when she gets back. It shouldn't take too long since everyone and everything left yesterday."


	2. Chapter 2

Faith followed Buffy and Spike into the house. She looked around and was amazed at how it looked exactly how she last saw it.

"Whoa, memory lane. Same old house," Faith said looking around.

"Yeah, well, ever piece of furniture has been destroyed and replaced since you left so actually new house."

"Buffy," Xander said when he saw them.

"We have a new house guest," Buffy said.

Giles turned from his reading at the dining room table to see who it was.

"Hey, got a spare bed for a wanted fugitive," Faith said.

"Hello Faith," Giles said.

"Huh, I guess wanted wasn't really accurate."

Buffy ignored Faith's comment.

"Look. I need to get to the hospital," Buffy told them, "Some girl was attacked on her way into town. She might be a…"

"We know," Xander told her, "Willow's been calling."

"She's still there. She's gonna call if the girl wakes up," Giles said jumping into the conversation.

Buffy looks at him. She's still annoyed at him for his little kill spike plan. The air is so tense you could cut it with a knife. Faith feels it and thinks it because of her.

"Fine," Buffy says trying to keep the annoyed sound out of her voice.

She heads out of the room leaving Xander, Dawn, Giles, and Spike. Faith is confused. She didn't expect this much tension from her being there.

"Well, Faith, so we better, um… see if we can squeeze you in for the night," Giles says before heading out of the room as well.

Xander leaves the room soon after leaving Spike and Faith. Spike crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the stairs.

"Not all the tension was about you," Spike informs her.

Faith nodded clearly confused.

"Giles was part of a plan to kill me. For Buffy's own good," Spike adds when he sees that she's confused.

Faith nodded.

"Well that makes me feel better about me. Worse about Giles. Kinda shaky about you."

Dawn watches Faith and Spike from the top of the stairs well hidden in the shadows. She didn't know that she wanted Faith to see her yet. She wasn't sure how Faith would take seeing her. If she would turn up her nose and be extremely mad at her for leaving without fighting. Or would she open her arms and accept Dawn's apology. Dawn didn't want to take a chance on Faith turning her down.


End file.
